Canterlot Trendsetters
to ("Cayenne") ("North Point") ("Citrus Blush") |mane = and with streak of and ("Cayenne") with and streaks ("North Point") and ("Citrus Blush") |coat = ("Cayenne") ("North Point") ("Citrus Blush") |aura = ("Cayenne") ("North Point") |cutie mark = ("Cayenne") ("North Point") ("Citrus Blush") |voice = As "Cayenne": Shannon Chan-Kent (English, S5E14) Enid-Raye Adams (English, S6E12) Christin Quander (German) As "Citrus Blush": Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Diana Kaarina (English, S6E12) Jessica Walther-Gabory (German) As "North Point": Kelly Sheridan (English, S5E14) Jessica Walther-Gabory (German) |headercolor = #5D4BB5 |headerfontcolor = #ECDEF6}} Cayenne, North Point, and Citrus Blush are the placeholder names of three unicorn ponies who appear in the season five episode Canterlot Boutique; Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear again in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1. They are credited respectively as "Posh Pony", "Architecture Pony", and "Fashionable Pony" in Canterlot Boutique. Design Cayenne has a light pink coat, four-tone red mane and tail, purple/cerise eyes, and a cutie mark of two red peppers. North Point has a light blue coat, pink and gray mane and tail, deep orchid eyes, and a cutie mark of a drawing compass. Citrus Blush has a yellow coat, two-tone orange mane and tail, cerise eyes, and a cutie mark of a compact mirror. Depiction in the series Season five Cayenne, North Point, and Citrus Blush first appear in Canterlot Boutique as patrons of Canterlot Carousel. After the first part of the song Rules of Rarity, Cayenne appears at Canterlot Carousel to get her Princess Dress. When she sees that Rarity made alterations to the dress without Cayenne's approval, Cayenne states that while Rarity's changes are "fine", it's not what she ordered, and she demands a Princess Dress exactly identical to the one worn by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Near the end of the episode, Cayenne, North Point, and Citrus Blush appear at Canterlot Carousel's going-out-of-business sale. North Point expresses interest in "In-spire-ation", a dress in Rarity's "Royal Regalia" collection inspired by Canterlot's tower spires, and Citrus Blush is taken with "Fountain of Truth", a dress inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear again in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 listening to Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark Magic lecture at the School for Gifted Unicorns. Season six Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear in Spice Up Your Life with brief lines of dialogue. Cayenne also appears in an establishing shot of Las Pegasus at the beginning of Viva Las Pegasus. Season seven Cayenne and Citrus appear watching the Wonderbolts perform in Parental Glideance. Cayenne, North Point, and Citrus Blush all appear in attendance of Rarity's fashion show in Honest Apple. Season eight In Horse Play, Cayenne appears in the audience during Twilight Sparkle's play. In Yakity-Sax, Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear watching the Wonderbolts Derby. In The Washouts, Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear attending the Washouts' shows. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Cayenne and North Point appear walking through Canterlot. In Father Knows Beast, Cayenne appears walking together with Neon Lights through Ponyville. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Cayenne and Citrus Blush appear as King Sombra's mind-controlled slaves. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Cayenne appears in episode 8 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Land of Harmony". My Little Pony (mobile game) In Gameloft's mobile game, Cayenne, North Point, and Citrus Blush are available as playable characters; they are referred to simply as "Posh Unicorn", "Architecture Unicorn", and "Fashionable Unicorn" respectively. Together with Bright Unicorn and Goth Unicorn, they are collectively referred to as the "Canterlot Trendsetters". Posh Unicorn's in-game description states, "Posh Unicorn's cutie mark's the perfect reminder to always add some spice to your life!" Architecture Unicorn's in-game description states, "From towers to flowers, Architecture Unicorn can craft them all!" Fashionable Unicorn's in-game description states, "Don't let Fashionable Unicorn's posh ways fool you -- she's got a heart of gold!" Merchandise In the High Magic expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Citrus Blush is depicted on the front of token card #T2. Quotes Canterlot Boutique :"Cayenne": Princess Dress! Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your— ...Wait a minute. There's something different. :"Cayenne": sigh They're... fine. But they're not what I ordered, are they? :"Cayenne": I want the dress to be exactly like the one Princess Twilight wore. Understand? :"North Point": Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of Cosmare? :"North Point": Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on! :"Citrus Blush": This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion. :"Citrus Blush": It's exactly what I've been dreaming of! Spice Up Your Life :"Citrus Blush": How many hooves does it have? :"Cayenne": Well, when it gets rated, let us know. Gallery See also * * * ru:Кантерлотские модницы Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers